


Happier

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Melancholy, Return, Romantic Angst, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: "John sembrava davvero felice. Sì, lo era anche senza di lui".Ambientata dopo la 2X03. Ispirata alla canzone "Happier" di Ed Sheeran. Johnlock. (POV Sherlock)





	Happier

Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
[…]  
You look happier

Il volto di John era sereno, di nuovo. L’angosciante maschera di dolore, che aveva indossato dal giorno della caduta e che aveva mantenuto in maniera costante negli ultimi due anni, era finalmente scomparsa. Si trovava vicino a Regent’s Park, mano nella mano con una donna sconosciuta. Sherlock osservò entrambi per qualche secondo, concentrandosi sui lineamenti distesi di John e sugli sguardi complici che si rivolgevano a vicenda. Fu una visione devastante che gli provocò un dolore sordo al centro del petto. E mentre i suoi occhi non riuscivano a distogliersi da quell’immagine, una gelida voce canzonava nella sua testa: “Sei in ritardo, Sherlock”. 

Seguì John e la donna misteriosa a debita distanza per buona parte del pomeriggio. Aveva preparato un lungo discorso da rivolgere a John una volta tornato, ma dopo ore di pedinamento, non era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di avvicinarsi e di mostrarsi a lui. Quello che aveva di fronte era uno scenario che di certo non rientrava tra quelli previsti durante il viaggio di ritorno a Londra. Sherlock Holmes era stato colto alla sprovvista. Evento raro, ma non impossibile.

Saw you walk inside a bar  
She said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

John e la donna erano da poco entrati in un bar. Seduti in un angolino in disparte, uno di fronte all'altro, mantenevano le mani intrecciate sul tavolino. Lei parlava in modo concitato, gesticolando esageratamente con il braccio libero. Stava raccontando qualcosa di divertente, Sherlock lo capì dalla spontanea risata che uscì dalla bocca di John all’improvviso. Era così bello il suono della sua voce. Aveva passato gli ultimi due anni ad immaginarla, immerso tra le stanze del suo palazzo mentale; ne conservava un vago ricordo nella moltitudine di altri dettagli immagazzinati con cura in una stanza dedicata a lui. Ma ciò che era in grado di fare la sua mente non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile alla realtà.

La visione di lui e John a cena da Angelo anni addietro travolse Sherlock in maniera inaspettata, provocandogli un profondo senso di nostalgia. A quei tempi, era a lui che John rivolgeva quegli sguardi adoranti ed era a lui che riservava i suoi più dolci sorrisi. Ma ormai Sherlock non era più il centro pulsante delle sue attenzioni. Se n’era andato, lo aveva lasciato, permettendo a qualcun altro di prendere il suo posto.

John sembrava davvero felice. Sì, lo era anche senza di lui.

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

Sherlock non riuscì a farsi avanti quel giorno. Con il viso nascosto sotto il cappuccio di una felpa nera, con un travestimento degno di uno stalker, si limitò ad ammirare John da lontano, beandosi della gioia che traspariva da ogni sua espressione. Non poteva rientrare nella sua vita in quel modo, non poteva rovinare la serenità che John aveva finalmente riconquistato con tanta fatica. No, Sherlock non aveva più alcun diritto di farlo, aveva perso quel diritto nel momento in cui si era lanciato nel vuoto dal tetto del Bart’s quel maledetto giorno.

Aveva ferito John nei modi più disparati. Era riuscito a distruggerlo pezzo dopo pezzo con una terrificante abilità. Eppure, lo aveva amato e lo amava ancora. Lo amava di un amore profondo e sconfinato, un amore che in quel momento lo teneva in disparte con il solo desiderio di vedere John felice. Felice con qualcun altro al suo fianco, felice anche senza di lui.

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Greg lo accolse con un “bastardo” pronunciato con voce rotta nel bel mezzo di un affettuoso abbraccio. “John lo sa?” fu la prima domanda che gli rivolse.  
Sherlock si limitò a scuotere il capo, ostentando un falso sorriso di circostanza. Lestrade era un uomo a suo modo intelligente, - Sherlock lo aveva sempre pensato, anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso apertamente – era a conoscenza dei sentimenti che provava nei confronti John, non erano mai servite parole che confermassero questo pensiero. Ecco perché non insistette oltre, concedendogli semplicemente un’amichevole e confortante pacca sulla spalla.

John era felice anche senza Sherlock. Il grosso problema era che la felicità di Sherlock era legata in modo indissolubile alla presenza di John: Sherlock non sarebbe più stato felice, non senza John.

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Nei due anni passati a smantellare la corposa rete criminale di Moriarty, non c’era stato giorno in cui Sherlock non aveva desiderato ardentemente di ritrovarsi seduto sulla sua amata poltrona, in quel soggiorno che gli era sempre stato tanto caro. Tuttavia, nonostante fosse tornato al 221B di Baker Street da ormai una settimana, non provava alcun sollievo nell’aver concretizzato i desideri dei mesi passati. Quella che prima considerava casa, ora ai suoi occhi appariva come un’angosciante prigione di ricordi. Non c’era solo quell’ingombrante poltrona vuota a ricordargli costantemente ciò che aveva perso, ogni oggetto presente in quell’appartamento gli parlava John in qualche modo. Non riusciva a sopportarlo, doveva trovare un diversivo che lo aiutasse a distrarsi. Persino l’idea di gettarsi a capofitto nel turbinio estasiante della cocaina era allettante. Alla fine, aveva optato per una bottiglia di whisky che teneva nella credenza in cucina. Seduto sgraziatamente sulla sua poltrona, con le gambe stese davanti a sé e la testa poggiata sullo schienale, l'aveva finita sorso dopo sorso.

John era felice anche senza di lui. Ma lo era davvero?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

John irruppe nel soggiorno di Baker Street come una furia. Con gli occhi inondati di rabbia, il respiro corto e le mani strette a pugno se ne stava immobile a fissarlo, quasi come se volesse trafiggerlo semplicemente con uno sguardo. “Due anni” disse soltanto con voce roca.

Sherlock aveva previsto una reazione di questo tipo, ma in cuor suo aveva sperato di avere più tempo per potersi preparare in maniera adeguata. Se solo Greg non si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualche parola di troppo quella mattina, lo avrebbe avuto. “Posso spiegarti, John… io…”. Un rumore improvviso lo fece sussultare, interrompendo il suo discorso sul nascere. Il tavolino posto vicino al divano era stato distrutto da un calcio ben assestato di John.

“Due anni, Sherlock! Sono rimasto qui a piangerti per due anni!”

“John…” provò nuovamente Sherlock, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. “Mi dispiace” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Sherlock aveva aspettato che John si calmasse e si sedesse sulla sua poltrona. Poi aveva raccontato ogni cosa. Fece un lungo monologo in cui riassunse accuratamente ciò che aveva fatto nei due anni in cui aveva finto la sua morte, soffermandosi sulle motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a quel gesto estremo ed accennando brevemente al pedinamento del giorno del suo ritorno a Londra. “Sembravi felice” azzardò con un filo di voce.

“Perché lo sono” rispose prontamente John a mo’ di sfida. “Mary mi rende felice” mentì spudoratamente. Mary era una donna straordinaria, ma il cuore di John non le era mai appartenuto, non del tutto almeno. John era andato avanti, aveva cercato di rimettere in sesto la sua vita come meglio aveva potuto. Aveva amato Sherlock profondamente e lo amava ancora e, nonostante la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti e l’irrefrenabile voglia che aveva di prenderlo a pugni, lo avrebbe amato in eterno. Eppure, non espresse nessuno di questi pensieri, sperando che le sue provocazioni portassero Sherlock ad aprirsi finalmente con lui, a dichiarare apertamente i suoi sentimenti, se mai ce ne fossero stati.

Sherlock annuì ed incassò il colpo, trattenendo a stento un amaro sorriso. Era un uomo geniale, ma quasi incapace di capire i meccanismi che regolavano i sentimenti. Aveva visto John con i suoi occhi quel giorno, aveva visto la sua felicità, era scontato per lui che dicesse la verità in quel momento. Il suo metodo era infallibile: osservazione, raccolta di informazioni, rielaborazione e deduzione. Il problema era che l’animo umano non seguiva processi razionali, ma questo Sherlock non lo aveva ancora capito. Mantenne lo sguardo basso per qualche istante, cercando le parole giuste da dire. Non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e questo fu un gravissimo errore. Sì, perché se solo lo avesse fatto, avrebbe letto in quello sguardo il desiderio di essere amato da lui. “Te lo meriti, John” disse poco dopo, continuando a guardare un punto indefinito del pavimento.

“Lo so” sussurrò John con aria delusa. Era la prova definitiva che confermava che Sherlock non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, non lo aveva mai fatto in fondo o non lo avrebbe mai lasciato in quel modo. Non si era mai fidato pienamente di lui. Non lo aveva mai amato, almeno non nel significato romantico del termine. Si alzò dalla poltrona senza aggiungere altro ed uscì dalla porta con l’intenzione di andare da Mary. 

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new

Sherlock scostò leggermente la tenda e seguì John con lo sguardo finché non sparì dalla sua vista. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta per lui, ne era certo. Afferrò il violino ed intonò una malinconica melodia, improvvisata per l’occasione, in cui sfogò le sensazioni provocate da tutte le parole non dette. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava, che lo desiderava, che aveva bisogno di lui più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma non lo fece.

John era felice anche senza di lui.

But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

E lì, davanti a quella finestra, con il violino ancora stretto tra le mani Sherlock fece una promessa. Un voto, il primo e l'ultimo della sua vita. Sarebbe rimasto in disparte e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per garantire la felicità di John, anche a discapito della sua.   
E se mai John ne avesse avuto bisogno, sarebbe stato lì per lui. Sempre.


End file.
